BFG (Big Friendly Titan)
by Shingeki no Monochrome
Summary: SnK!AU. Eren Yaeger is the first titan-shifter to live outside of the walls, with a covetousness to enter the walls he meets the famed human beings for the first time. Possible ereri/riren.


Well this is my first time posting a story related to SnK. I'm a huge part fan of this magnificent anime and manga so I though I should contribute. my beta is WornAndOneWinged, so shout out to her for being my editor. by the way this is just a prologue so it's shorter than the rest of the chapters. i hope everyone one enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

* * *

**"..." - titan speech**

**'...' - titan thoughts**

Eren had been roaming around the grounds for a while now, taking no notice of the beautiful scenery around him. He'd seen it a hundred times and was frankly sick of it. It was the same thing every day, the same trees and the same hills. The other titans weren't much entertainment; always focused around the large 50-metre tall walls that protects the "humans." Eren had never seen a "human" before. Being young, he hadn't lived long enough to actually see a "human" and only his imagination could provide the images.

He imagined them as weird beings, probably short, maybe two or three metres tall. Perhaps they don't have any limbs or an obvious weakness that would make them so vulnerable, to make them hide behind the wall. If anything, he imagined them as hairless and ugly creatures that have no bones, a slop of skin and muscle tissue, something along the lines of a slug or a snail without a shell. His imagination wasn't advanced.

Eren lacked experience compared to the others– as the other titans were much, much older – automatically putting him at a disadvantage. Sure, his physical appearance was much different from the others, with their protruding bellies that made them seem obese, which is ironic because they hadn't eaten anything in more than a hundred years. His body was lean and tall, with long brown hair that was unkept and messy. In relation to food, Eren hadn't eaten before; never really found the need – he doesn't have digestive organs, but the want to devour remained.

He had an abnormal intelligence, making interaction with the others challenging because his intellect didn't see the point in learning the screeches and grumbles of the so-called language the titans conversed in.

To the others Eren was – to put it bluntly – an outcast.

While the titans with a hint of brain power would moan over not being about to break through the wall, Eren would earwig on their conversation – if you could call it that – albeit awkwardly, because he could only understand a few words. Eren was always bored, having a rather dull existence, never really understanding anything around him. He liked to intimidate and bully the smaller class titans to pass the time, but even this became a boring task. Eren didn't have any acquaintances and this group of titans are not the sharpest tools in the shed. But this population of titans was all he has known since he could remember.

He heard mumbled words discussing the "humans" on a relatively warm spring day. Usually he would listen upon the low noises until it got dull and he decided that he would take a stroll.

The lush green shrubbery and blooming flowers were almost impossible to see from his height and therefore he ignored them as he daydreamed until he rebounded from a large obstacle. Eren awoke from his stupor and studied what was in front of him. A large white wall, at least three times his height.

It was the infamous wall the others bragged about.

It was a grand thing, strong and – despite its age – well cared for. He saw that the wall was slightly rounded until he remembered the others saying it was in a circular shape. He looked up and noticed that it must have been in the afternoon with the sun setting in the west and with the sun facing him he could tell he was at the southern area of the wall. He placed his oversized hand against the hardened rock and surprised at how solid it sounded when he knocked against it. He placed his pinkie against the wedges of cement that held the two large white bricks together. Curious, he sniffed it and coughed as he inhaled a piece of crumbled cement, getting it lodged in his throat. He snorted and spat out the intruding piece of alien material.

In the distance he heard a ringing noise in a repeated rhythm,_ bing bong, bing bong_. He heard it again and again. He followed the sound and he picked up that the noise was coming from behind that grand wall. It was a tocsin, a warning, but for what? In the distance he saw a silhouette of something that was on top of the wall. Whatever it was he was astonished that he could see it. It was small – minuscule – like it could fit in the palm of his hand. As he walked closer, he could tell that it had the shape of a titan, two arms and two legs.

Then he heard it. The sound of – well he didn't know.

He turned spotting a couple of horses, no a herd. There were hundreds of them. They were all heading in the same direction and being led by multiple silhouettes. But wait, they weren't invisible creatures like that one that was on the wall, they were closer and looked more titan-like.** 'Were they the 'humans'?'** Eren thought, as he stared and watched them ride the horses, intrigued.** 'They look so much like titans though'.**

Impulsively he ran towards them, not thinking of the possible outcomes of his actions. 'I'm not going to hurt them or anything,' he thought. As he approached, almost thirty metres away a black cloud of smoke rose into the air. He paused as he tried to comprehend what that meant, until a close slash to the base of his neck provided him with the answers. Luckily the 'human- titan-thing' didn't cut in deep enough to kill him. The adrenalin pumping through his body forced him to move and run away in the opposite direction of them. They didn't follow him.

**"That was far too close,**" he grumbled,** "they could have killed me."**

He watched as a carving on a gate lifted and the human-titan-things on the horses entered, not giving him a second glance.


End file.
